A New Teen For The McGuire Team
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: What happens when a new girl appears at the McGuire's doorstep, and claims that she is supposed to live with them? R/R! Chapter 2 now uploaded!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are all fifteen. 

"Lizzie!" Miranda called, jogging up to Lizzie after their last class Friday afternoon.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked.

"Are you meeting us at the Digital Bean today?"

"Can't. Mom wants to clean out the attic, and guess who has to help her."

"You?" Miranda guessed.

"Yep."

"Well, Gordo's outside, so I have to go." Miranda smiled and waved as she started toward the door.

"Bye." Lizzie said.

She opened her locker and grabbed her backpack, before heading for the bus.

Miranda was being picked up by her mom and Gordo was riding with Miranda, so Lizzie had to ride alone.

When Lizzie got home, she threw down her backpack and headed for the kitchen.

"Lizzie pick up your backpack." Mrs. McGuire said.

Lizzie sighed, she was making her way toward the door, when the doorbell rang.

Lizzie grabbed her backpack by one of the straps and opened the door.

There was a girl about Lizzie's age standing in the doorway.

"Hi, does Jo McGuire live here?" the girl asked.

"Umm, yeah. Mom!" Lizzie called.

Mrs. McGuire appeared at the door a minute later, "Yes?"

"My mom said I was supposed to come live with you," the girl stated.

Lizzie's backpack dropped, and so did her jaw.

AN/ I owe the idea of this story to a writer under Gilmore Girls fan fiction. I thought it would be a good story for the McGuire's. This is just an introduction chapter, that's why it's so short. Did you like it? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D 


	2. Ashley Spencer

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I do own the rights to and the character of Ashley Spencer. I do own the rights to and the character of Sarah Calhoun and Sarah Spencer.

 "Excuse me?" Jo asked, blinking a few times in shock.

"Yeah. You don't know about it?" The girl asked, staring wide-eyed at Jo and Lizzie.

"I think that we'd better take this inside. Come on in." Jo said, ushering the girl inside.

Lizzie gulped and followed her mom and the girl into the living room.

Lizzie sat down on the couch.

Jo pointed at the vacant spot beside Lizzie, motioning for the girl to sit down.

"Now, maybe you should start from the beginning." Jo said.

Lizzie could only imagine what was going through her mom's head.

"Okay," the girl took a deep breath, "Sarah Spencer…"

"Is that your mom?" Jo interrupted.

"Yes. Well, she took off this morning…" the girl continued. But, Jo interrupted her again.

"You mean she left you?"

"Yes," the girl took another deep breath before continuing; "she left a note that said to go live with Jo McGuire. That she would take me in. That she would take care of me. She gave me your address."

"What was her maiden name?" Jo asked trying to remember if she knew a Sarah Spencer.

"Sarah Calhoun," the girl stated.

"Sarah Calhoun…oh! Sarah Calhoun! I knew her in college! She called me the other day. She said that she wanted to see how I was doing. She didn't mention a child or a husband. She said that she had heard that I had married Sam. She used to have a crush on him in college. I thought it was weird that she would call out of the blue. She didn't say much. Just that she was just seeing what I had been up to. She didn't stay on long just a few minutes. What about your dad? Why aren't you with him?"

 "Well, they got married when my mom was really young and he freaked out when she told him that she was having me and he left right after I was born."

"Do you have any clothes?" Jo asked.

"I left my suitcase outside. I have enough," the girl sighed.

Lizzie finally worked up enough courage to talk, "What's your name?"

"Ashley," she said.

"I'm Lizzie." Lizzie said.

"Hi." Ashley replied.

"Ashley, why don't you take your things up to Lizzie's room and she'll show you around." Jo said.

"Okay. Does that mean you're going to let me stay?" Ashley asked.

Jo smiled, "I'm going to talk to Lizzie's dad when he gets home." 

"Oh. Thanks." 

Lizzie got up and started toward her room, "Come on."

Ashley smiled and followed Lizzie up the stairs.

Matt stopped them on the stairs, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley."

"Oh. Are you one of Lizzie's friends?" Matt asked.

Lizzie answered for her, "Yes, she is."

"I'm so sorry." Matt placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder and continued on his way down the stairs.

"What does he mean?" Ashley asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. He's just my annoying little brother Matt." 

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. And I don't know any of my extended family. It's just been my mom and I since I can remember."

 "I'm sorry." Lizzie said.

"It's okay. This is a really big house." Ashley commented.

"Oh. Thanks."

"We don't live in a big house." Ashley said.

"Where do you live?" Lizzie asked.

"Everywhere." Ashley stated.

"Huh?"

"We live in an RV. I guess she rented a car or something when she left." Ashley explained.

"Oh. Is that fun?" 

"It can be. But, we're always moving. Mom normally settles down during the school months, but sometimes we move during school, so I've been in and out of a lot of schools."

"Oh. Well, this is my room." Lizzie announced when they reached her doorway.

"Wow. It's cool."

"I guess we'll share my bed tonight." Lizzie said.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Ashley shook her head.

"No problem. Me and my best friend do it all the time."

"You have a best friend?" Ashley asked wistfully.

"Two. The one I'm talking about though is Miranda. You'll meet her later." Lizzie said.

_Speaking of Miranda, I can't wait to tell her and Gordo about all of this! _Lizzie thought.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
